


Counterfeit

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Burke in the fifth grade spelling bee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterfeit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: for Whitecollar100 prompt #195 - Spell
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin

Neal was center stage, feeling right at home. He looked at the audience and gave his parents a grin. It was the school’s annual fifth grade spelling bee and he was one of the three finalists. He was confident, he had been practicing with his father for months. 

After a few more rounds Jeff was out of the competition. It was now down to two. Neal looked over at his opponent and nodded. She gave him a nervous smile in return. 

The judge looked the two contestants over before speaking. “Amanda, your word is thoroughbred.”

She stepped forward and correctly spelled the word. 

Neal was given his word, he hesitated for the first time all day. He failed and watched as Amanda jumped up and down for joy at winning.

Neal kept his head down while walking over to his parents. 

El hugged her son. “It’s okay, you did great. You almost won.”

“You’re not mad at me for not winning.”

“Of course not.”

Neal smiled and looked over at the winner who was holding a small trophy.

Peter noticed his son watching the lovely young girl. “Hey Bud, what happened up there. I’m pretty sure you know how to spell counterfeit.”

His son looked up at him, wide eyed, but didn’t say anything.

Peter pulled his son close and whispered, “You didn’t want to win, did you? You wanted her to win.”

Neal looked up at his dad and nodded.

Peter winked, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Peter released his son and hugged his wife. “Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.”


End file.
